


俯瞰风景

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO





	俯瞰风景

洪渊俊把穿在大西洋全明星队服里面黑色打底衫的袖子往下捋了捋，场馆里每一个角落对他来说都是无处不在透露着的丝丝凉意。他不自觉地双臂环抱着自己，甩了下落下来要扎到眼睛的头发，本来华盛顿正义队也只有他一个人来参加全明星比赛，放完自己的外设，和其他人道了别，他独自踱步往洗手间的方向走去。  
他不是没看到郑然官在休息室里向他投射过来的意味深长的眼神。在刚才黑百合1V1的时候，他在台上和纽约的其他现役队员一起，站在郑然官身边和他一起感受那些心跳大起大落的时刻，他自己都没意识到自己甚至比他还要紧张，不停地在一旁出谋划策也好，还是看到他胜利以后他激动地抱住他也好。  
洪渊俊把手套摘了，放在一边，打开水龙头，郑然官就这么无声无息地出现在他身边，他感觉到身边突然多了个阴影，郑然官看上去若无其事地洗手，然后举着两个湿漉漉的手转向洪渊俊，笑眯眯地看着他。  
洪渊俊一刹那间有些错愕，郑然官并未开口，只是往前一步让洪渊俊侧了侧身，从他身后的纸巾盒拽了张擦手纸。安静的洗手间里气氛突然有点尴尬，洪渊俊拨了下长到要盖住眼睛的刘海，他拿了放在洗手台上的手套想转身走，郑然官不紧不慢地身体前倾，一只手抵在他右侧身后的墙上。  
洪渊俊有些惊讶地转头看着郑然官，这是传说中的壁咚？郑然官另一只手还插在裤兜里呢，明明他还可以从另一侧溜掉啊，然后更尴尬的事情来了——烘手机嗡嗡嗡地响了起来，打破了寂静。  
然后郑然官就在他面前噗嗤一声笑了出来，他还维持着那个壁咚的姿势，他笑起来的时候脸颊会有个小小的酒窝，和他看上去刚猛的外表放在一起有种奇妙又融洽的感觉。洪渊俊环抱着自己的双手臂，饶有兴趣地看着郑然官在他面前捂着嘴笑。身后的烘手机不知道出了什么毛病，开始间歇性地响，洪渊俊感觉自己身后被暖风吹得有点发烫了，“你要不要换个地方咚啊。”他的声音淹没在嗡嗡嗡的噪音里。  
郑然官对他做出了“啊”的表情，洪渊俊干脆提高声音，这个时间段不像是有人会来这里的，“我说，你要不要换个地方。”  
在他说出口的时候，噪音停了。  
郑然官的表情开始变得复杂，他的目光飞速地扫了一眼身后的单间又转回来，饶有兴致地盯着不停捋头发的洪渊俊，似乎在说洪渊俊没想到你喜欢这么来啊。

两个人进了隔间，在狭小拥挤的空间里，躁动不安的气息又增多了几分，郑然官几乎整个身体都要和洪渊俊贴在一起，洪渊俊的手指缩在黑色长袖里，还试图在他胸口做试探性的指指点点。他把这个当做洪渊俊在危险地试探，一个引诱的信号，他胸腔中那根一直绷着的弦一瞬间断裂，脑子里什么都没想就一把攥住他的手按在身后的门板上，同时覆盖上他的唇。  
洪渊俊自然是挣脱不开的，不过他也没想挣脱。他已经很久没见郑然官了，他们两人之间是有过超越老队友的另外一层关系的，他一直在心里用“有过”来形容这层关系，是他也不确认他们这种关系什么时候算结束和重新开始。两人像是漂浮在一个池塘里的叶子，偶尔交错遇上，相互打照面，然后又渐行渐远。他顺其自然地把另一只手放在郑然官胸口上，迷乱的气息萦绕在两人之间，一个绵长湿润的吻过后郑然官沿着他的脖子慢慢往下，“呃…你真要在这里？”虽说这个点基本没什么人，洪渊俊还依稀担心万一进来个人看到隔间下面两双脚不是很尴尬么。  
“那你想怎么，嗯？要不我们开个房？反正我说了我不回去了。”郑然官停止了动作，他的嘴唇变得很红，一双眼睛带着笑意又透露着狡黠的光看着被他抵在门板上动弹不得的洪渊俊，“no.”洪渊俊想也没想就脱口而出地拒绝了这个提议。郑然官被这突如其来的拒绝搞得有点不知所措，他还紧握着洪渊俊的手，手臂慢慢从门板上垂落下来，气氛一瞬间变得有点尴尬，洪渊俊像是看着一个小孩子一样感觉有点好气又有点好笑地望着他，他脖子上被种出来的草莓印在郑然官眼里格外显眼。  
两人迷之沉默了一会，洪渊俊的心底有个声音一直在叫嚣，他显然是想念郑然官的，在台上那些控制不住的拥抱和自己忍不住出谋划策的耳语早就暴露这一点了，自己刚才似乎不应该那么果断地让这情形变得这么僵。他让自己的身体往郑然官那边靠，他听到他的心跳慢慢趋于平缓，依然有力地勃动着。  
他听见郑然官的喉咙里有声发不出来的叹息，过了几秒他把头靠在洪渊俊肩上，身体慢慢和他的贴合在一起，手还是攥着他的手的，不知所措地垂在那里，似乎在犹豫要不要去抱洪渊俊又害怕他抗拒。郑然官比自己大一岁，但每当这个时候他就像个小孩，瘪着嘴把全身的重量慢慢倾注到他身上。  
“你就不肯说句想我了。”  
“我要是不想你还来找你干嘛。”  
洪渊俊本来是想逗逗他，结果郑然官居然还真接上他的话继续往下说，洪渊俊感觉两颊和耳朵都有点发烧，郑然官似乎不想再让两个人陷入迷之沉默，他像小狗一样在自己怀里微弱地拱了两下，洪渊俊抬起双臂一边是温柔地抚摸郑然官后脑勺被耳机压出来的一撮翘起来的调皮的头发，另一只手他想了想，环住了郑然官的腰，正好覆盖上他因为倾斜露出来的皮肤。  
感受到洪渊俊的肌肤在和他亲密接触，他的手指不知道是有意还是无意地像弹钢琴一样在他后腰跳动，他继续刚才未完结的亲吻，并且这次他不想等洪渊俊同意了，干脆直接地把手从洪渊俊衣服下摆伸进去——还好，全明星衣服就发了一件，不是像以往他穿三件，连两个人想再进一步的时候都要和衣服做一会儿激烈斗争，他只用突破打底衫就肆无忌惮地揽上洪渊俊的腰，他听到洪渊俊猛地呼吸变急促，他决定把他要呼出口的叫声封印在他们缠绕的唇齿间。  
洪渊俊在他怀里很快缴了械，他一般这个时候特别喜欢往他怀里缩，洪渊俊身体真热啊，郑然官都经常怀疑他穿这么多真的不热么。他的手沿着洪渊俊的腰线往下探索，滑过他嶙峋的胯——然后来到了前面，触碰洪渊俊因情动而昂扬起的分身。  
“唔…你干嘛。”洪渊俊从郑然官炙热的吻里挣脱出来，他想阻拦被郑然官一把握紧了手扣在身后门板上，“别拦着我，好吗。”他对上郑然官坚定不像是在开玩笑的眼神，上衣被郑然官快推到了胸口，裤子不知道什么时候被褪到了膝关节，郑然官慢慢俯下身，沿着洪渊俊几乎没有一丝赘肉的腹部一路循序渐进地吻下去，洪渊俊似乎意识到了他要做什么，“你别…”洪渊俊扭动腰肢躲闪，郑然官看着洪渊俊别扭害羞的样子轻轻笑了笑，他握住洪渊俊的阴茎张开了口，然后听到的是洪渊俊的呜声，他感觉到洪渊俊的身体因为怕弄得自己不舒服又不敢动，在一直地颤抖。  
他发现洪渊俊莫名其妙的紧张，大概是怕外面有人进来发现？——然而这压迫又刺激的小空间似乎点燃了郑然官心里奇异的感觉，这也是他第一次尝试口交——还好。他脑子里竟然快速略过很多自己还是毛头小子的时候看过的色情视频和文字描述，他尝试稍微抬了抬头向上看过去，洪渊俊紧闭着眼睛，嘴巴微微张着，手都不知道该往哪儿放。“然官哥……”洪渊俊在他们在一起的时候喜欢叫他的全名，私下里他会叫一声然官哥，洪渊俊的声音听上去可怜又无助，呜咽大半也卡在了嗓子里。  
他看着洪渊俊轻拍着门板“然官哥你出来，出来”手足无措地祈求，因为是他自己选择的——所以无妨，等着洪渊俊释放。  
郑然官对着马桶把嘴里的东西吐出来，洪渊俊显得比他慌乱多了，递来的纸巾差点呼扇到他脸上。他擦了擦嘴巴，洪渊俊低着头快速清理自己穿好裤子整理好衣服，抢过他手里的纸巾一块儿扔进马桶按下冲水一气呵成。“好了好了…”他抱住洪渊俊，安抚地拍了拍他的后背，“……我们要不要出去，我是说，出去走走。”  
洪渊俊顿了一下，咽了口口水，“我和领队打个招呼。”

最后怎么到天台上来的，洪渊俊自己也不知道。洛杉矶的夜空还是很美的，他站在在护栏边上半趴着，风里带着初夏清新的凉意向他一阵阵袭来，然后洪渊俊发觉自己把手套忘在洗手间里了。  
他感觉到自己后背多了件衣服，郑然官上来了，他单手把自己的外套披在洪渊俊肩上，另一只手拿着两只冰激淋。  
洪渊俊默认接受了郑然官的关怀，他顺势把郑然官的外套穿上，因为身高体型不符，他费了点劲把手从袖子里伸出来，接过郑然官递来的冰激淋，“抹茶，还是巧克力酸奶？”  
洪渊俊没仔细看便随便选了一个，郑然官若有所思地笑了一下，从口袋里掏出了洪渊俊遗落在洗手间那儿的手套递给他。“哦，谢谢。”洪渊俊把手里舔了几口的冰激凌递给郑然官，嘴里还咯吱咯吱地嚼着巧克力颗粒。  
“你为什么总是要戴手套啊。”郑然官一手举着一个冰激凌目不转睛地盯着洪渊俊把自己的手包裹得严严实实，洪渊俊没有立刻回答他，只是一点点耐心地把每个指头的地方整理好，他看起来情绪比刚才好多了，用一种似笑非笑无可奈何的语气和他说:“答应我好吗，郑然官，你以后碰到喜欢的人，千万别问这种不着边的问题啊。”  
郑然官的笑容一瞬间有点凝固，“你在说什么呀，渊俊。”他把冰激凌还给洪渊俊，“诶，不是这个。”他发觉洪渊俊从一开始就拿错了，“抹茶是你爱吃的吧，这个巧克力的是我的。”  
“你都吃过了还怎么给我啦。”洪渊俊埋怨着，他接过来那个抹茶口味的，都快被郑然官吃完了，还有要化的迹象，淡绿色的奶液顺着蛋筒流下来。  
“有什么关系，我在家的时候，我跟我哥有时候也吃一份啊。”郑然官反驳道，忽然觉得这话说得蠢死了，洪渊俊背对着他，还在顺着蛋筒舔舐，夜间吹来的风把洪渊俊的头发吹得乱糟糟的，那个样子在他眼里可爱极了。他连忙把自己手里那份冰激淋送进嘴里，顺手扔在一边——一会儿再捡起来吧管不了这么多了，他冲上去一把从他身后抱住了洪渊俊，那份温存的感觉依旧没变，仿佛他依旧是他们还在韩国的时候那个偶尔在他怀中哭泣的少年。  
洪渊俊并没有惊讶，他也没有回头看他，他的头发在郑然官的耳边茸茸的，两人的身高差是如此美好。  
“郑然官。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是觉得我今天很活跃，在台上的时候。”  
“......还好吧。我们都没把你当外人啊，毕竟之前在一起那么久了，他们也没有人说什么。”郑然官以为洪渊俊是在在意某些东西，“没关系的啊。”  
他听到洪渊俊轻轻的叹气声。  
“我要怎么形容你啊......”洪渊俊的声音听上去有点无奈，他似乎在寻找一个合适的方式来表达，“之前跟janus他们，队里都是小孩子，和他们一起看动画片。”洪渊俊背对着他，他的声音在夜空中的风里听上去格外飘渺，更别说两个人是在天台上。  
“一个关于自杀的片子，我记得还蛮清楚的......怎么说的来着，‘如果不是对世间有留恋的话，根本不会选择这种自绝人前的方式。”  
洪渊俊感觉到身后的人大概是被他说的话弄的摸不清头脑，他连忙接上后来要说的话，“我的意思是说。”他似乎下了很大决心把这些话说出来，“我表现的很明显，是想让大家知道，我在乎你。”  
这几乎是在表白了。简单思维如郑然官，这话说的如此直白，他也懂了。  
他把洪渊俊转过来，双手捧着他的脸。  
他毫不犹豫地吻上洪渊俊的嘴唇，抹茶冰激凌清新微苦的味道在他口中一波三折，这个吻比刚才那个漫长的多，也要用力的多。  
“我在想，反正我们能在这个赛场上的时间也不多......干脆，活得任性一点吧，多少留下点痕迹。”洪渊俊在郑然官放开他以后，轻笑着说。他的手指在长袖里只露出一点点，拿过冰激凌的手微凉的触感在他脸上像精灵一样跳跃着。  
他感觉到郑然官的身体在微微颤抖，郑然官接下来的吻似乎用尽了全部力气，唇齿间每一个分子都是在争先恐后的吞噬。就这样在这高台之上，他们仿佛草原上仅存的两只猛兽开始相互温存起来。  
洪渊俊还穿着他的外套，而外套之下的每一寸肌肤他都想占为己有。漆黑的夜空里看不见星光，月亮被蒙上几丝乌云遮去皎洁月色，高台下面一切人车声离他们仿佛很近又很远。他揽着瘦削如一一直都可以被他轻巧揽入怀中的洪渊俊，手指滑向洪渊俊狭窄幽闭的穴口，他耳边只有洪渊俊被他逼近时低沉的颤音，一切发生得那么自然而然，或者是注定今晚要发生，洪渊俊的腿扣在他腰上，他的脚踝手腕都那么细，他都生怕自己因为手滑抓不住一把折断。然后是他进去的时候支离破碎的喘息和呻吟，洪渊俊的脑袋埋在他胸口，双手抓着他的后背，说不清是来自哪里的痛楚细细密密像微针一样无声无息潜入骨髓，在肾上腺素的分泌下变成由表及里的压抑又愉悦的快感。  
“你为什么突然之间这么大彻大悟了。”郑然官的额头冒出一层细细密密的汗珠沾湿了头发，他额前湿漉漉的头发结在一起随着深深浅浅的动作抖动着，“我没有你那么多道理，我只知道每次我看到你，和你在一起，我很开心。”借着那一点点月光，他看到洪渊俊因欲望而变得不是他平日微笑和蔼的模样，他的身体颤抖着，郑然官分不清他是哭了还是因情欲而不能自制的声音，洪渊俊瘦削的身板挂在他身上，身下紧致压迫急切释放的感觉已经来临，郑然官抓紧了洪渊俊，和他一起感受高潮的来临——他望着洪渊俊身后似乎漫无止境绵长不绝的黑色深渊，大概是从这里飞跃出去自由飞翔，大口呼吸冰冷空气冲到鼻腔那样吧。

“你懂我为什么要走的。”洪渊俊仰着面躺在地上，口中喃喃自语。  
“你要听实话吗。”郑然官躺在他身边，月亮周围的乌云已经散去了。“我可能懂，也可能不懂，但是不用你特意给我解释。”他转头看着洪渊俊，那种坚定的眼神和他上场比赛时的认真表情是一样的，“相信你的选择就好。”  
洪渊俊没有动，他依旧看着月亮，郑然官一直握着他的手，从开始到现在，也许未来？他不确定。  
“那你相信我身上被叮了十几个包了吗。”  
“啊......快起来快起来。真是的，我也被叮了——阿嚏——”  
“你什么时候回去。”  
“回不去，要去华盛顿参加战队活动。”  
“好吧，我还要回去看医生。”  
两人简单清理了一下整理好自己的衣服，郑然官的脸略微有点发烫，他大概也想不到刚才在天台这一切就这么顺其自然地发生了这场他预料之外却酐畅淋漓的性爱，他有些不好意思地站在那里，看着被他折腾过一番的洪渊俊把外套脱下来塞到他手里。  
洪渊俊给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，“保重身体。”“好。”郑然官笑着感受这离别时刻最后一分一秒的温存。“亚特兰大见，还能见到hotba和wonjae他们。”  
洪渊俊放开了他，意味深长地注视着他，倒退着消失在天台下去的楼梯间。  
郑然官从口袋里拿出被压的皱皱巴巴的烟盒，他记得洪渊俊不抽烟，便不想当着他面抽，现在已经很晚了，高台下面人车的光点变得依稀不见，灰蓝的烟雾呼出来后，见到洪渊俊时他很爱笑，而当他自己一个人平静下来时，他变得面无表情。  
可能洪渊俊说的是对的吧，他不知道他和洪渊俊之间还有多少个这样的“回头见”，而他不知道是不是哪一次这样的回头见之后的分别，也许就会成为永别。  
他隐隐约约地想着，洪渊俊离开他们，大概也是想在这有限的空间里，展现无限的自己。他和他都不能选择回头，没有那么多时间给他们忆往昔岁月，他们的故事连万里长跑也算不上，也没有资格去悲伤春秋。  
他们只能前行，向着未知的路。

-end-


End file.
